Ep 06 - The Grade School Host is the Naughty Type!
The Grade School Host is the Naughty Type!' ''is the sixth episode of the anime series. Shiro Takaoji , a fifth-grade Ouran elementary school brat, seeks to learn how to make women happy from the Host Club King, Tamaki. With Renge at the helm, Tamaki and the rest of The Host Club seek to teach Shiro on the ways of a Host and, in the process, discover that what he really wants to learn is to make just one girl happy, Hina Kamishiro . Episode Summary The episode begins with Shiro Takaoji, an Ouran elementary school student, being approached by a teacher who tells him he should get to the Classical Music Club meeting. Shiro declares he's leaving the club, much to the teacher's dismay. When the teacher reminds him that playing the piano will make him popular with the ladies, Shiro declares, "I don't have that much time." Scene skip to Shiro looking for Music Room #3. There, he finds The Host Club cosplaying the Arabian Nights. They welcome Shiro as though he's a guest until the twins point out that it's just a kid ''and just a boy. Shiro asks Tamaki if he's the King to which Tamaki replies in the affirmative with grand gesture. Shiro then demands that Tamaki take him on as an apprentice so he can learn how to make women happy; after all, he's a genius at it. As Host Club's regular business begins, Tamaki is seen entertaining a guest with his "Princely" act. When the guest inquires about Shiro's presence, Tamaki tells her that he's the new apprentice and though only in elementary school, he likes the "fire" in his eyes. As Tamaki goes on to compliment the girl by calling her a mermaid, the girl asks if he really believes that. Shiro interrupts to say that she looks more like the carp that swim in his pond at home and that he doesn't believe in giving false compliments like Tamaki, revealing his brutally honest nature. The guest is offended and Tamaki tries to do damage control, without success. After three succeedingly worse insults, the guest runs off calling Tamaki an idiot. Tamaki is annoyed with Shiro and more so, when the twins sarcastically state that Tamaki has gotten himself an adorable little apprentice. Kaoru asks Hikaru if he wishes he had a little brother like Shiro and they go into their brotherly love act to the delight of their guests. Shiro is shocked and uses the term "twincestuous" for the first time in the anime to describe their relationship. Mitsukuni hugs "Shiro-chan" and inquires if he wants to share cake with him. Shiro asks Mitsukuni why he's wearing a high school uniform when it's clear he's much too young for high school. Takashi appears, asking Honey what's wrong. Shiro is terrified of Takashi and irritated that a "little kid" has such a "cool older friend." As Shiro backs away, he bumps into Haruhi, who tries to make him feel better about the ongoing craziness. Shiro asks Haruhi if "he" is a cross-dresser, suspecting her true gender. Tamaki, Hikaru and Kaoru attempt to make Haruhi seem manly in order to throw Shiro off. They also attempt to distract Shiro by telling Haruhi to allow the boy to serve tea as part of his training. Haruhi gives the heavily laden tray to Shiro, who promptly drops it, saying it's not his job. Kyouya states that 100,000 yen is now added to Haruhi's debt to cover the damages. Shiro avers that it's the cross-dresser's job to do the chores; he's only there to learn how to make women happy. Tamaki responds that he won't get anywhere with such an attitude and that Haruhi's not to be disrepected. Shiro is placed isolated in a cage that drops from the ceiling and Tamaki nonchalantly says Shiro will remain imprisoned until he's learned his lesson and is serious about learning how to make women happy. Shiro replies that he is serious, totally serious. He also mentions that he's going to run out of time. He flatters Tamaki by saying that Tamaki is a genius at making girls happy and he wants to learn from the best. Tamaki relents because he feels that he and Shiro are alike in their devotion to hosthood, to which Haruhi consoles, "You poor kid." Tamaki begins lessons by telling Shiro that he must use the "material" he already possesses. When Shiro asks what that means, Kyouya steps in to explain the various "Types" of hosts that already exist in the club: Tamaki as "the princely type," Takashi as "the strong, silent type," Mitsukini as "the Boy-lolita type," the twins as "the little-devil type," Kyouya as "the cool type," and Haruhi as "the natural type." The twins suggest the boy-lolita type based on Shiro's age, at which point Mitsukuni busts into tears. The sound of Renge's motorized platform is heard and she appears in the center of the room. She educates the group on shota anime/manga and its fanbase, declaring that Shiro is not a loli-boy, but "the naughty-boy type." The cage lifts and Renge gets to work. Acting as a coach, complete with whistle, she preps Shiro telling him he needs shorts (check), bumps and bruises (cosmetically added by the twins), to act recklessly (run and trip) and to have a signature catch phrase when injured ("No big deal. It was nothin'.") Shiro declares them all to be idiots; nothing they do will help him make her happy, before running off. Haruhi says she thinks Shiro is upset about a specific girl. Scene skip to Tamaki and the others infiltrating the elementary school, forcing Mitsukuni and Haruhi to wear elementary and middle school costumes, respectively, just to see Haruhi in a mini-skirt. They spy a photo of Shiro playing the piano in which he looks happy. They then find him in a music room listening to a female classmate play the piano. As another girl exits the room, Tamaki hands her a rose complimenting her sweet beauty and inquiring about the girl playing the piano. The girl playing the piano is Hina Kamishiro and she and her family are leaving for Germany in a week. Shiro emerges and chastises the Hosts for being there, but Tamaki simply throws the boy over his shoulder, tells him to stop thrashing and back they go to Music Room #3. Scene skip to Tamaki chiding Shiro for telling them he wanted to make all women happy when it was truly only one girl he wanted to please - Hina. Ironically, Tamaki tells Shiro that when you care about someone, you must tell them how you feel. Shiro regrets that he won't be able to hear Hina play again before she leaves, at which point Tamaki unveils a heretofore invisible piano. He informs Shiro that he will work with him steadily for the next week to enable Shiro to play his part in a four-hand piano piece with Hina, who they invite to visit Music Room #3 for a command performance. Two grand pianos are in place and Shiro says, "Let's play together, Hina." And so, they do. Haruhi remarks that Shiro, like Tamaki, loves with all his heart. Ten days later, Shiro is entertaining Tamaki's former guests at the host club. When Haruhi learns that he's been exchanging emails with the girl on a regular basis, Shiro admits that he likes the girl, but that she's too possessive. As Tamaki explodes, Shiro rubs in that he thinks "there's a new host king in town." Gallery episode 6 host club theme.png|The Host Club's Theme; Arabian Palace shiroshocked.jpg|Shiro shocked to see the Host Club in cosplay. episode 6 tamaki.png|"What's wrong little boy?" Shirot.jpg|"I want the Host Club King to take me on as an apprentice!" Theexpert.jpg|"What did you just call me?" episode 6 tamaki happy.png|Tamaki enjoying being called "King." coolfriend.jpg|"How can you have such a cool older friend? shirostwocents.jpg|Going from bad to worse. youreanidiot.jpg|"Tamaki, you're an idiot!" Shirocage.jpg|Shiro is contained until his attitude improves. Rengesrig.jpg|Renge on her motorized platform. coachingshiro.jpg|Coaching Shiro. Hunny and Haruhi by SailorUsagiChan.jpg|Going undercover. Ouran Hosts.jpg|Infiltrating Ouran's grade school. Zipit.jpg|"Zip it!" hinakamashiro.jpg|Meeting Hina Kamashiro, Shiro's crush. kidnappingshiro.jpg|Doing what must be done. pianodemo.jpg|Demonstrating yet another skill. hinaarrives.jpg|Hina arrives for a special concert. together.jpg|Playing together, at last. kingcontrol.jpg|Tamaki losing it because... Newking.jpg|...there's a new king in town... Slyshiro.jpg|...who's a lot like Tamaki... imp.jpg|...somewhat spoiled, but sweet. Notable Quotes *''(Referring to the twins)'' They're both homos and they're brothers! ''-Shiro'' *''(To Haruhi)'' Are you a tranvesite? ''-Shiro'' *''(about Shiro)'' Oh, it's just a kid! ''-Hikaru ' '''Not only that it's just a boy.. '''-Kaoru'' Character Appearances *Haruhi Fujioka *Tamaki Suou *Kyouya Ootori *Hikaru Hitachiin *Kaoru Hitachiin *Mitsukuni "Honey" Haninozuka *Takashi "Mori" Morinozuka *Renge Houshakuji *Shiro Takaoji *Hina Kamishiro Trivia Category:Anime Episodes